The Distance Between
by Maeinli
Summary: After all these years, were they still friends? Or had their differences become too much to ignore? rated K for saftey


Disclaimer: We all know where this is going.

**The Distance Between**

"_Liet! Liet! Come see!" _

_A small Feliks dragged an equally small Toris through the field. The wheat was taller than the both of them, making their trip across the field difficult. _

_Feliks laughed as he surged forward and Toris tried to keep up, occasionally tripping, but never falling. His green eyes were wide as he glanced up at Feliks in question. _

"_Where're we going?" _

_Feliks just smiled brightly, tugging on Toris' hand, never once stopping or slowing down, "You'll see." _

_To that, Toris just sighed. He'd never _enjoyed _surprises, but one learned to just play along when Feliks got persistent. _

_The reached the top of the small hill and Feliks placed himself between Toris and his view, keeping it as surprise until the moment was just right. _

"_Alright!" He said, putting a firm pout on his face, leaving no room for discussion, "This is totally has to be _our _secret place. You don't tell _anyone, _okay?" Toris nodded, as if we would have argued anyway. _

"_Good." Feliks smiled again. "Okay, close your eyes." _

"_But…" Toris' eyebrows furrowed in confusion. _

_Feliks frowned, "Close 'em!" _

_His eyes snapped shut. Smiling in satisfaction, Feliks pulled him forward carefully until they reached their destination. _

"_Okay…open them!" _

_Toris opened his eyes, blinking against the bright light and he gasped in delight. Before them the valley leveled off to shorter grass that surrounded a small pond. A large weeping willow leaned into the water, skimming the surface. _

"_Feliks…this is…" Toris was speechless. And whenever he did that, Feliks would do the speaking for him. _

"_It's great, isn't it!" _

_The brunette just nodded in amazement. Feliks grinned, delighted. _

"_Good! Then this is going to be _our _place. Got it!" _

_Toris smiled softly, much more reserved than his friend, Feliks liked that. _

"_Yeah, that sounds great. Our place…" _

_Feliks slung his arm around his friend, "And no one else's!" _

…

It wasn't the same without him. It felt empty and alone. Feliks stared out at the pond and the sunset that shone over it against the mountains. The willow had drooped even farther into the water over the years.

He didn't see Toris very often anymore. How could he? Russia was a slave driver. He would talk to his friend every once in a while, but more often than not, those conversations were cut short. It just wasn't the same.

What happened to their promises to be friends forever or to be able to talk to each other no matter what? What had happened to them?

Feliks sighed and dipped a finger into the water, ripping the smooth surface.

He wouldn't be coming back here, Feliks decided. Their place without Toris was just that, a place.

…

Under piles of paper that seemed to bury him, Toris was frantically at work, fulfilling Russia's every demand, no matter how ridiculous sounding.

Toris sighed sadly…he missed home. He missed times when he didn't have to worry about Russia watching him behind his back. He missed everything he'd be forced to leave behind.

The phone rang suddenly and Toris jumped in surprise and he quickly shook out these thoughts, no use in thinking about it now. There was nothing he could do about it anyway. He reached a picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"_Liet?"_ A bright voice rang over the phone and Toris leaned forward in surprise.

"Feliks?"

"_Liet! Hey! How are you?" _

Toris smiled slightly at the other's bright and happy sounding voice. Feliks never changed, did he?

"I'm doing alright…how are you?"

"Fantastic! You know, I was just sitting at home thinking, thinking about how bored I've been. And I was like, 'Geez, I haven't talked to Liet is in so long!' So I decided to call you."

As Feliks rambled on, Toris closed his eyes and suddenly it hit himfull-force how much he'd missed the other's company.

"It has been a while, hasn't it?"

"Defiantly! So I was thinking that we should hang out. Like I could come over there or you could visit and we could just catch up or something."

Toris winced, "I'd love to, Feliks. But it's been so busy lately, and I have a lot of work to do. I'm not sure it would work out."

There was a silence on the other moment and Toris wished he'd lied and said he could.

"Oh…" His voice had dropped slightly, though he'd tried to force the same cheerfulness into it, "Of course. I guess I should have thought about that."

Toris could hear the frown that the other had let form, until the blond tried to surge forward with the same happy tone.

"Well! That's fine! I should have realized! Sorry for wasting your time, I'm sure you're busy. I guess I'll see you later…"

"Wait!" Toris couldn't let it end like _that. _"Maybe…next weekend. I could get some time off…"

Feliks seemed a little taken back because it took him a moment to answer.

"Yeah…yeah! That's sound great. That's like perfect."

Toris smiled, relieved, "I'll see you next week then?"

"Yeah, see you."

…

As soon as Toris stepped out of the car, Feliks bounded out of the house and threw his arms around the other nation's neck. Toris' eyes widened a fraction as he leaned back from the added weight.

"Liet!" Feliks cried happily causing Toris to wince at the volume, "You came!"

"Yeah I…" But he was interrupted.

"So! I was thinking we could go into town and, like, shop and then maybe have some lunch and then we could…"

Toris let himself be pulled away by an overly excited Poland into the house to grab some stuff to get ready to leave.

It felt just like the old days.

…

Later that evening, they arrived back at Poland's house, with Feliks chattering constantly and Toris nodding occasionally whenever the other paused for a moment when he wanted confirmation.

The blond suddenly turned to the other, face serious, "So you're, like, totally staying tonight, right?"

Toris shrugged uncomfortably, "I don't know, maybe I'd better…"

"It's late. Why don't you stay, you can sleep in the guest room." When the other continued to hesitate, the blond finally blurted out, "C'mon Liet, it'll be just like the old days, right?"

Finally Toris nodded, "I guess staying one night couldn't hurt."

"Good! I'll go make some hot chocolate then." Feliks headed to the kitchen to made said beverage and Toris walked to the room that the other had pointed he was done with the drinks (modern technology was wonderfully fast) Feliks headed to the guest room.

He hadn't felt this good since…well since Toris had left.

It seemed like they were getting to know each other better, to understand each other. It seemed like things were finally falling into place, rather than falling apart.

The smile that Feliks wore dropped away as soon as he opened the door.

Toris had been facing away from the door, changing his shirt when the other had walked in unannounced. Feliks felt the tray slip from his grasp and crash onto the floor, in shock.

His back…there were so many _colors, _so many disfigurements. Bruises of every shape and size, white lines that stretched across his back enveloping the other country. What had _happened? _

He only got a glimpse as a startled Toris spun around at the sound of the tray hitting the floor, hiding his back from view. But it was enough.

Feliks quickly put on a broken smile; eyes still wide with horror as he quickly got down to pick up the tray the clean the drinks, sputtering incoherently.

"I'm sorry, I just…and the…should've knocked…and I..."

Toris moved forward to put a hand on the other's shoulder, his look one of discomfort and concern, and suddenly Feliks felt he couldn't stay here any longer, he felt like he couldn't breathe.

He shot up, head almost connecting with the other nation's in his need to leave, and bolted from the room.

Toris stood for a moment where he'd been left. Then he pulled his shirt back over his head.

Neither one of them slept well that night.

…

The next morning, before dawn, Feliks heard a loud rap on his door. Groaning he pulled the pillow back over his head, he'd just barely gotten to sleep, it had not been a good night.

"Feliks?" A soft voice filtered through the door and the nation in question shot up, suddenly remembering what'd happened the day before.

"Feliks?"

The blond sighed and pushed himself off the bed and opened the door, already starting to talk, "Look Liet, it's early, and I'm tired. You can probably catch a taxi home or…something."

He trailed off as he saw Toris fully dress and seemingly ready for the day at six in the morning.

"What's…"

"I need to show you something."

Feliks confusion reached new heights at this statement, "But…I…last night."

"Please." Toris' eyes shone. He looked so anxious and nervous that the other nation couldn't refuse him. He huffed and crossed his arms.

"Fine."

Toris eyes lit up immediately when the other gave in and he grinned, "Great. Be dressed in five minutes."

"This'd better be pretty freaking good Liet."

The other just laughed.

…

"Why do I have to be _blindfolded, _Liet!" Feliks felt utterly ridiculous as the other grasped his hand, leading him carefully to…wherever they were going.

"You'll see." Toris had refused to answer any questions; instead he'd just sidestepped them carefully, giving no information.

"This is totally stupid." Toris just chuckled lightly.

The moment they'd left the house, Toris had insisted he wear a blindfold. At first Feliks had downright refused, but the other gave him that pleading look. Where he'd learned such an awful trick, the blond will never know.

Feliks sighed in frustration, "Are we there yet?"

"Almost." Feliks let himself be dragged for a moment longer before he stopped abruptly, causing the other to turn around in confusion.

"Feliks?"

Feliks lowered his head, "Look, about last night. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean…and it just…" he felt himself begin to tear up and shook his head, frustrated.

He couldn't see anything, so it came as a complete surprise when he felt harms wrap around him and he started, freezing into place.

"It's alright." Toris whisper into his hair as Feliks finally felt himself begin to cry, "It's alright." He leaned into the embrace, wrapping his arms around the other's waist, holding on for a moment.

Once he'd gotten control, Toris pulled back, "Now, you ready?"

Feliks just nodded, not trusting himself to speak.

…

"Okay. You ready?"

"Liet, I've been ready for an hour, just show it to me already."

Toris laughed, "Alright, alright. Go ahead and take it off."

Feliks slipped off the blindfold and was met with a beautiful sight. It was _their _place. The pond had become smaller and the tree a little taller. It had changed some, but there was no mistaking it.

"This is…" Feliks turned to Toris, eyes sparkling in delight. Toris smiled softly in reply.

"Yeah,"

Feliks starred out onto the waters, watching the reflected sky ripple and break with the wind, the sun rising behind them. It was like nothing had changed. He turned to the other nation.

"I thought you'd forgotten."

Toris shook his head, as he placed a hand on the other's shoulder, "How could I? This is _our _place…"

Feliks smiled, "And no one else's."

-----

_This actually wasn't meant to be a couple story between the two of them. But it's very borderline, so I leave it up to you as to wether this is a friendship story or a couple story. I believe they can be close without being 'together' per se. But that's just my thoughs. :) _

_Feliks is one of the easiest characters to write :D Me being a Valley girl myself. ;) _

_Reviews leave me feeling warm and fuzzy inside :D _


End file.
